Karate Kid (episode)
"Karate Kid" is an episode of Game Grumps and the only episode of Karate Kid. Intro Arin: "Hey, welcome to Karat Kid." Danny: "Welcome to Karat Kid." Game progression Danny beats the game, dying five times (once in "Karate Tournament", none in "Daniel-san in Okinawa", once in "The Typhoon Strikes" and thrice in "The Last Fight Against Chozen"). When starting the game, he accidentally picked up the wrong controller when beginning the playthrough, but quickly defeated the first opponent of the karate tournament. Danny also plays the "Chopsticks Fly Catch" minigame 5 times throughout the playthrough, alongside with the other minigames ("Singing Hammer" 4 times, "Ice Block Break" once), although none are played as frequently as "Chopsticks Fly Catch". Discussion Most of the discussion is centered around the game. Arin notes how the referee (which he mistakes for the coach) of the Karate Tournament is gigantic in comparison to the heights of Daniel, the other competitors of the tournament, and the spectators. Danny notes how if the player loses a life in the Karate Tournament, he will start the next time with less health, which both Grumps consider stupid. Arin notes the absurd abundance of the "Chopsticks Fly Catch" minigame (saying that Danny did "Chopsticks Fly Catch" at least six times, when he only did it four times). Arin notes how the letter "C" randomly appears in the middle of the air. Arin assumes that there's a scene in the Karate Kid film where Daniel catches flies with chopsticks, which leads Danny to ask him if he never saw the Karate Kid film, saying that he would like it. Arin only saw "The Next Karate Kid", with Hilary Swank, which Danny calls a "schwag movie"; Arin says that Hilary Swank had a ricking body in the film, but not much else, which Danny affirms; Arin talks about how the film is heavy on expositional dialog, which Danny compares to the film adaptation of The Last Airbender. Arin comments on how the constant minigames make the game look like it was made for children with ADD, and was used to diagnose it. Danny comments on how he's beating the people of Okinawa, which leads Arin to imagine how his leg (since Danny has only ever attacked by kicking in the game) would be tired; Danny replies saying that that's his kicking leg, which the Grumps imagine as a muscly, gross Chun-li esque leg, with the other leg being tiny and stringent. Quotes "I just caught a girl off the air." - Danny "GREAT!" - Arin, imitating Silver Arin: "Dude can I have a water? Fucking asshole." Danny: "Don't bring that shit into my fucking house." Arin: "I will rip out your throat and piss in it and put it back in." Danny: "We got ourselves a good old fashioned Mexican Standoff." "I really do, I really really do, I feel that in my heart." - Arin "All I wanted to do was see that ending in Mario 2 'cause I've never seen it, in this game, it all comes out. I'm just gonna say it right now, I hate everything you do and I want you to die." - Arin "So you have to fight Chozen? Was he Chozen to be the last boss?" - Arin Outro Arin: "Next Time on Game Grumps: Let's have a party." Danny: "Yay!" Trivia *This episode was originally glitched. It froze at 4:12 and resumed at 5:08, and the audio was monetized for the remainder of the video. It was removed and reuploaded later the same day. Category:Episodes Category:Karate Kid Episodes Category:One-off Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes